This invention relates to an improved process for preparing elastomeric block copolymers of the general formula A-B-A, where A is a poly-alpha-methyl-styrene block and B an elastomeric polymer block from a conjugated diene, by making a polymer block from alpha-methyl styrene by means of a mono-functional anionic initiator and an activator and, if desirable, in the presence or absence of a non-polar solvent, then polymerizing the conjugated diene into an elastomeric polymer block, and finally producing the block copolymer A-B-A by addition of a suitable linking agent.
The block copolymers according to the invention may be used for making shaped articles, such as foot-wear, tires, domestic articles and in coatings. The block copolymers may also be used for the improvement of special properties, such as impact strength, of other polymers, such as polyethylene, polypropylene, polystyrene, polyvinyl chloride, etc.
It is well known in the art that block copolymers can be prepared by way of the "living-polymer principle". According to this method, a block copolymer is prepared first by using an anionic initiator to polymerize a monomer into a polymer which, depending upon the function of the initiator used, has one or more negative charges in terminal position, the so-called "living polymer". If a second monomer is added to this living polymer, without being deactivated, polymerization of the second monomer may be initiated by the living polymer from the first monomer. The block copolymer so formed can be deactivated and recovered from the solution, but may also be used in turn to polymerize a subsequently added monomer.
A special class of block copolymers that can be prepared by this principle is made up by the group of block copolymers of the general formula A-B-A, where A is a non-elastomeric polymer block and B an elastomeric polymer block. When the average molecular weights of the non-elastomeric polymer blocks range between 200 and 100,000 and that of the elastomeric polymer block between 15,000 and 250,000, these block copolymers, even in the unvulcanized state, possess properties comparable to the elastomeric properties of vulcanized conventional rubbers.
Conventional block copolymers of this type are built up of styrene and a conjugated diene, such as isoprene or butadiene. These polystyrene-polydiene-polystyrene block copolymers, however, suffer from the drawback that the elastomeric properties are quickly lost at elevated temperatures. Previously, it had been suggested (see Netherlands Patent Application No. 6,804,491 opened up for inspection) that block copolymers capable of withstanding higher temperatures could be obtained, if the non-elastomeric polymer blocks A were composed of alpha-methyl styrene. Thus, if is possible to prepare a block copolymer of the structure poly(alpha-methyl styrene)-polydiene-poly(alpha-methyl styrene) by polymerizing apha-methyl styrene into the living poly(alpha-methyl styrene) by means of a monofunctional anionic initiator, then polymerizing a conjugated diene to form a block copolymer poly(alpha-methyl styrene)-polydiene, and finally adding a suitable linking agent. Although the products of this process possess considerably better properties at elevated temperatures than conventional block copolymers of the type polystyrene-polydiene-polystyrene, the process has various serious drawbacks. These drawbacks relate particularly to the method of polymerizing the alpha-methyl styrene. For example, in order to increase the yield of polymer, polymerization is carried out at low temperatures. The cooling required to maintain such low temperatures necessitates additional investments and results in higher energy costs. In addition, the polymerization mixture becomes very viscous, which renders stirring more difficult. To use excess alpha-methyl styrene, which can also raise the polymer yield, is considered unattractive since undesirable attendant side reactions occur. If a temperature of about 0.degree.C is employed, which is considered relatively high, it is necessary to add a larger amount of activator, and this results in producing inferior properties to the resulting block copolymer.
Furthermore, the use of a solvent mixture of benzene and hexane, which is necessary at such low temperatures due to the freezing point of benzene, presents additional complications, particularly in processing and purifying the solvents. The use of pure hexane would entail still longer polymerization times.
Perhaps the most serious drawback of this process is the extremely long polymerization time of the alphamethyl styrene, which renders it economically unattractive.
Therefore, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved process for preparing elastomeric block copolymers as hereinbefore described.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a considerable reduction in the time required for polymerization of the copolymers.
A still yet further object of the present invention is to provide for improved properties of block copolymers as described herein.